


Searching For Balance

by Black_Teapot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Courting Rituals, Explicit Consent, First Rut, Knotting, M/M, Non-Monogamous Omegas, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obi-Wan discovers blow job and he loves it, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, Pining, Pining Obi-Wan Kenobi, Respectful relationship, Seriously so much respect, Thoughts About A/B/O And The Jedi Order, Topping from the Bottom, pack omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teapot/pseuds/Black_Teapot
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was an incredibly lucky apprentice. Of all the Masters of the Order, the one who had chosen him when he was twelve had been Qui-Gon Jinn- the man he admired since he was a youngling.The Jedi was renowned for his diplomatic skills, his commitment to the Order as well as to the Will of the Force and his free spirit. He was headstrong, curious and compassionate. He was also famous for his status.There were few Omegas in the Order and Qui-Gon Jinn was one of them..Or,When Qui-Gon came back in the morning, spotting red love bites on his neck, Obi-Wan looked the other way and inquired whether he wanted a cup of tea.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Other(s) (mentioned only)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive, QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Searching For Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I'm so excited to share this with you! 
> 
> Hello everybody! Today is the first day of the QuiObi Omegaverse Week. The prompt was: Pack Omega and/or Knotting. I thought they worked well together, so here is my contribution!
> 
> I decided to explore First Rut and the way those dynamics could work with the Jedi Order's philosophy. Really, I was so happy to write this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes, when Obi-Wan went back to their quarters after a long day of training and classes, he would enter the living-room to discover his teacher talking to another Knight or Master. The Jedi would typically be seated on the couch and Master Qui-Gon would be serving him tea in his precious white tea set.

His master would always take the time to salute him and would enquire about his day. Obi-Wan would answer in one or two sentences – _I had advanced Core diplomacy this afternoon; Alderaanian’s traditions are fascinating._ Or _My exam went well; we should have the result next month._

Then he would retreat to his room and read for another hour or two. His Master would leave their quarters with the other Jedi and Obi-Wan would be able to cook himself a meal. The Padawan would carry on his duties –as an apprentice, he had to make sure their rooms staid clean, their clothes were washed and his homework was done to his utter best.

On these nights, he often took the time to clean and polish his Master’s old boots. He would remove the laces, brush the leather’s surface and apply the wax-based polisher. The small circular motions of his hands smoothed his mind.

He tried not to think about what his Master must be doing at the same time, away on another level of the Temple. Sometimes he asked himself if the man would really come back tomorrow –or if he would be left alone in their quarters.

And when Qui-Gon came back in the morning, spotting red love bites on his neck, Obi-Wan looked the other way and inquired whether he wanted a cup of tea. 

* * *

Wherever it was Tatooine’s animism, Jedha’s mysticism or the Jedi’s faith in the Force, the Galaxy’s religions had common features. They offered a goal in life, an answer to the enigma that is death. They suggested rules to live by, a code of conduct. Almost all of them also believed in balance –good and bad actions, life and death, sorrow and happiness. One couldn’t exist without the other.

However, not all things were balanced in the Galaxy.

If you look at the entire population of the Jedi Order, you’d discover there were fewer Omegas than Betas or Alphas. This disparity wasn’t created by the Temple; it wasn’t the consequence of a misplaced superiority belief. This imbalance was simply a corollary to the human’s demography in the Galaxy. Most teenagers matured into Alphas or Betas. 

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was, therefore, an incredibly lucky apprentice. Of all the Masters of the Order, the one who had chosen him when he was twelve had been Qui-Gon Jinn- the man he admired since he was a youngling.

The Jedi was renowned for his diplomatic skills, his commitment to the Order as well as to the Will of the Force and his free spirit. He was headstrong, curious and compassionate. He was also famous for his status.

There were few Omegas in the Order and Qui-Gon Jinn was one of them. 

* * *

“Do you understand why I do this?”

“I don’t think it’s my place to try judging or understanding it,” answered prudently the apprentice.

“It’s true,” agreed his Master. “But you must have questions and I would be happy to answer them.”

“… Did you really choose it? Or were you influenced by others?”

“I chose it. Different paths were open for me; I could have taken a celibacy vow. Or I could have designated a friend or trusted one as my Alpha. I could even have left the Order when I presented as Omega. But staying independent and choosing my partners was the more obvious solution for me. I love my liberty too much to remain tied to only one person.”

Obi-Wan mulled over his answer. “Isn’t it weird, to know so many people intimately? And to acknowledge that they know you intimately too?”

“No. That’s an apt question”, remarked his Master. “But each of my partners is different for me. I would never compare them. I live something unique with each Alpha I invite to my bed. Mating is joyful; it should never be constricted by law or beliefs. There’s nothing shameful in it, contrary to what some people believe.”

“Doesn’t it make you uncomfortable –to know what other people may say about you?”

“No, because I don’t care about their opinion.” His Master paused. “It would be different if you were to have hurtful words because you didn’t understand my lifestyle.”

“I respect you far too much to have such thought about you, Master. Now, do you want to have more fruits?”

* * *

He didn’t realise it straight away. Obi-Wan woke up one day feeling hotter than usual. His cover was itching so he pushed it aside. He ate cereals at breakfast and almost puke when the stench of caf reached his nose. _Did it always smell this strong?_

The Padawan grimaced and grasped his outer robe. Master Qui-Gon’s eyes followed him thoughtfully as he left their quarters in a snit. 

Obi-Wan was on edge all day. Quinlan’s remarks offended him more than usual and he had difficulties to concentrate during his Outer –Rim culture class. The apprentice felt bone-tired when he finally collapsed early on his bed.

Everything became clearer the next day when the Padawan took his morning shower. Obi-Wan sighed, eyes closed. The fresh water running down his body was heavenly. He winced when he took himself in hand, soap covering his fingers. His genitals were sensitive as if bruised. The young man couldn’t understand why –he had not had the time nor the desire to touch himself recently, his training keeping him almost constantly on his toes. 

The apprentice frown. _There!_ The base of his penis was a bit swollen, the skin tender.

Obi-Wan swallowed his saliva, frozen by surprise. _It was time, then._ He was finally presenting as an Alpha. Because there was no doubt –the uneasiness he’s been feeling since yesterday, his new increased sensibility and his _budding knot._

He didn’t know if he should be happy about this change. To be honest, his emotions were rather messy and unclear. One thing was sure: it was an end and a beginning. The end of his childhood, of the sweet hours passed in Bant and Garen’s company, of innocence. And the beginning of a new life in the galaxy. He would never be seen again as Obi-Wan, young man and apprentice, unpresented and able to go anywhere he wanted without ever been singled out. He would become Obi-Wan, Alpha and Jedi.

It was an unexpected and infinitely bittersweet realization.

* * *

When he entered the living-room again, Obi-Wan was once more in control of his feeling. His Master was standing beside the kitchen corner, waiting for him. He walked toward the older man, saluting him.

“I thought you would prefer tea, this morning.” Qui-Gon’s voice was soft as he held out a cup in his direction.

Obi-Wan smiled, gratefulness filling him as he took it, careful not to burn himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in, enjoying the complex and flowery perfume of the green leaves. The fragrance appeased him.

It was soft and intriguing, nothing like the overly powerful and nauseating stench of caf.

“I think I’m going to change my habit,” concluded Obi-Wan, smiling at his Master. 

* * *

Like his teacher at his age, Obi-Wan was now faced to a choice. He was a Jedi, yet he was an Alpha. What would he do? How could he combine those two aspects of himself?

The Padawan remembered the Code as it been taught to him as a youngling.  
_There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force._

It didn’t procure him the same peaceful feeling it did at the time.

Obi-Wan knew now that there were emotions. There was passion. He would be confronted to them far more often as an Alpha than when he had been unpresented.

If he decided to share his ruts with partners, he would experience passion. He would discover the feeling of another body against his, the heat of their skin, shared emotions and shared _body-fluids_. And at the same time, he would have to learn to let go.

To accept that he would never bite their mating gland, that he would never know the fulfilling feeling of bonding, never have kids of his own.

Could he do that? Could he find a balance between being an Alpha and a Jedi? Could he find peace in himself and acceptance?

_._

_Outside of the Order, things were different. Most of the Omega were bonded early to an Alpha. More rarely, they lived with several of them as Pack Omega._

_On Tatooine, the Tusken Raiders perceived every member of the tribe as part of a whole. The few Omegas stayed unbounded. They were seen as Pack Omegas, to be shared between the other members of the tribe. In their culture, showing skin is disgraceful. Their clothed bodies were therefore covered by iron jewels._

_On Corellia, Omegas were often paired early with Alphas. Monogamy was the rule. The law was cleared: any Omega carrying an affair with an Alpha without been bonded to him was to be stoned to death._

_When Obi-Wan was sixteen-years-old, he went to Corellia with his Master for a mission. They saw a woman condemned to lapidation and were unable to save her. The Padawan vomited afterwards in their rented flat. His Master cleaned his soiled face with a moist cloth. Obi-Wan thought of Qui-Gon, who was not monogamous and loved his liberty, loved to have the choice._

_He was so grateful they were given to the Order as younglings at that moment._

_._

Maybe the answer was to be found in older texts, in ancient Jedi philosophy. His Master had taught him another version of the Code, who had been forgotten and pushed aside by some scholars.

_Emotion, yet peace.  
Ignorance, yet knowledge.  
Passion, yet serenity.  
Chaos, yet harmony.  
Death, yet the Force. _

Emotion, yet peace. Passion, yet serenity. Obi-Wan smiled. He could work with that. 

* * *

Decision taken, Obi-Wan started to collect the needed items. His Master wouldn’t be back home until the eighteenth hour; he was teaching meditation to an advanced Initiates’ class in the Room of a thousand fountains. His apprentice would have the time to carry out his plan.

He left the Temple, saluting the Jedi stationed next to the massive doors, to visit the bakery situated not very far away from the Senate. In addition to various sweets and exotic dishes greatly prized by the senators, they sold fresh bread with raisins, one of Qui-Gon’s favourite desserts. Obi-Wan winced when he read the price; his allowance wouldn’t emerge unscathed from this trip.

Back in his quarters, the Padawan went to his room to retrieve a nice lacquer tray bought on Chandrila. He tried to find beautiful cutlery but discovered that all their knives and forks were sadly standard. He added the bread on a little plate and started to boil water for the tea. After seven years of apprenticeship, he knew that his Master preferred unflavoured green leaves to black ones.

When his offering was ready, Obi-Wan put the tray on their table and knelt beside it. His Master would come back home in fifteen minutes; the long wait was beginning.

With each passing minutes, the Padawan’s heartbeat seemed to accelerate. His hands began to sweat on his covered thighs. His gift appeared less and less meaningful to his eyes. Would Qui-Gon even like it? The man was proud of his liberty and his ability to care for himself. He didn’t need Obi-Wan to provide for him or to buy him expensive baked goods with his meagre savings.

But at the same time, something in him ached to the idea of courting this Omega without gifts, without proving himself. _See, I’m an adult now. You cared for me and I can care for you, too. I know you. See, I put all your favourite things on this tray. I provided._

_I prepared an offering for you because I want to gain permission to worship you._

Obi-Wan has chosen and he couldn’t imagine another partner for his first rut than the man for who he carried a flame since he was seventeen.

.

The door opened and it was too late for such useless considerations. His Master entered. He took off his outer robe, hanging it on the coat rack. Then he paused, staring at living-room’s doorstep. Obi-Wan wondered what kind of picture he created, kneeling on the floor, his heart and desire laid out on the table.

The man walked toward him. He bent forward, inspecting the tray’s contents.

His low voice finally broke the stilled silence. “Do you understand how I carry out my relationships? Do you know what I can give to you –and what I can’t?”

“Yes.” The word trembled on his tongue. “I understand.”

Qui-Gon sat on the couch and took a bite of the fresh bread. He savoured it slowly. Then he sampled the steaming tea and hummed in appreciation.

The man moved and covered Obi-Wan’s exposed neck with his other hand. The knot inside of the apprentice’s stomach came loose. He relaxed, letting himself rest against the acceptance’s gesture. The young man enjoyed the simple feeling of this hot palm caressing his sensitive skin. Qui-Gon continued to feast, eating the bread with his left hand.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and purred with joy. 

* * *

When the rut hit him, it hit him _hard_.

Qui-Gon took his hand and gently led him to his bedroom. Obi-Wan tried to concentrate but he felt far away, as in a dream. Things were a bit blurred, blood beating in his temples.

“Don’t worry,” whispered Qui-Gon in his ear. “It’s expected. The first rut is always overwhelming. Take your time. I’ll be here to guide you if you need it.”

The young man’s eyes travelled on his partner’s body. Most of it was still covered by his cream tunic, except for his bare feet and his throat. His attention suddenly focused on it.

His skin was fair and his Adam’s apple prominent.

_He should bite it._

Obi-Wan tilted his head upward and licked the other man’s throat. He could sense the pulse accelerating under his tongue. The skin was salty and the taste excited him. Qui-Gon’s pheromones started to spread in the air and Obi-Wan breathed-in deeply.

_Honey. Grass after the rain. The small yellow flowers growing in the Temple’s gardens._

_Aroused Omega._

Obi-Wan rocked his crotch against Qui-Gon’s clothed leg, who gasped.

Things evolved quickly after this.

.

Their clothes were littering the floor, but Obi-Wan only had eyes for the narked figure lying on the bed under him. His cock was so hard in his underwear it almost hurt, the base swelling in anticipation of knotting. But he couldn’t stop exploring the body laid before him as a feast, didn’t want to risk leaving this room without having memorized this skin and all its sensitive spots.  
Qui-Gon shuddered when a rather cold nose caressed his bearded cheek. Obi-Wan wanted to chuckle. Instead, he continued on his way down and nibbled his collarbone.

He mouthed at the pebble nipples and Qui-Gon arched, groaning. Obi-Wan remembered vaguely hearing from the healers than Omegas had more nerve endings here than other males. He lashed onto this idea, laving them with his flat tongue, sucking at the little buds…

Something hard poked him in his stomach.

Obi-Wan leaned back to see Qui-Gon’s cock jutting toward him. It was long and stiff, the plump head shining with a bit of precum.

_It was a cock made to be sucked._

As some of his yearmates, the young man had watched a holovid sold under the counter. He had been curious and had found the Temple’s education lacking on this subject –a sketchy discussion with a healer when he had been fifteen had clearly not been enough. The holovid had nevertheless been a disappointment. He hadn’t found it exciting. The Alpha had been at the center of attention. There had been closed views of his dick going in and out the Omega’s backside –but no clean shots of his partner’s face. The slightly round stomach of the pregnant Omega had also been filmed with diligence when his cock had only made a brief appearance –mostly to be joked on.

Obi-Wan had felt more disturbed than pleased at the end of the viewing and the holovid had discreetly ended in a bin outside of the Temple.

Now, staring at Qui-Gon’s taunt and flushed cock, he couldn’t understand this Alpha’s behaviour. Maybe he just wasn’t the targeted audience of this kind of videos. Or perhaps his desires weren’t natural. _Stars!_ He hoped they were.

“Would you like it, if I were to put my mouth here?” His rut made articulating difficult but Obi-Wan persevered. His tongue was heavy as if made of lead.

Qui-Gon’s eyes were dark, his long hair a mess around his head. He purred, arousal thick in the air. “Yes, I would like that.”

The Alpha bent forwards and licked the moist glans. Salty flavour invaded his taste buds. He spread his lips and pressed down onto the hard length. His partner gasped above him. Qui-Gon caressed his shoulders, his nails digging in his collarbones. Then he tugged on his hair, thrusting gently into him. The older man waited for him to become used to the heavy weight on his tongue. When Obi-Wan touched his thigh in agreement, he began to set a harder pace.

Sounds filled the room: Qui-Gon’s hisses and moans each time he pressed into him and Obi-Wan gasps muffled by the cock in his mouth. Saliva coated his lips and the Alpha couldn’t stop the wet noises of the penetration from happening.

His jaw ached from been opened wide but this sensation was exhilarating. He felt used and never would have guessed this sensation would be lovely.  
Qui-Gon thrust into him and _ah, ah! Stars!_ There was just one thing missing, one –

Obi-Wan shoved his right hand in his underwear and stroke his cock. _Ah!_

He rubbed the plump length and gripped his budding knot. _There it was. Bliss._

The Omega withdrew, pushing him upright. The Alpha couldn’t stop himself and whined in distress.

“No, everything’s alright,” panted Qui-Gon. “Shhh, Alpha. Come on, show me.”

Obi-Wan’s mind was hazy with the rut but he understood his partner’s desire, made clearer by the hands splayed on the Alpha’s covered hips. He removed his hand from his underwear and finished stripping. The young man stood bare before his lover, hair a mess, torso flushed and straining cock.

Qui-Gon sat up and began to explore his body. The Alpha realised distantly that his partner had let him discovered his before, let him get his bearing. Now it was time for him to play.

And play he did, rolling his nipples between his fingers, stroking his flat stomach, fondling his aching cock and his testicles.

Obi-Wan’ head tilted backwards. He panted and trembled but let the other man’s hands toy with his body.  
_Because he wanted it. Because everything the Alpha had, he offered to this Omega as a gift._

“Do you want it?” Asked the Omega. “Do you want to be in me?”

The Alpha was a bit distracted, as his partner’s hand was still rubbing his knot but he nodded. Of course, he wanted to, if the Omega deemed him worthy.

“You are, worthy of it,” added the older man in a rough voice. “Come, dearest.”

The man helped him to sit against the headboard and knelt over his hips. “Do you want to touch?” The Alpha caressed the powerful hairy thighs until the Omega’s hand guided his fingers toward his rear. He made a throaty noise then and pushed two digits inside the wet opening.

_Oh._ It was hot but not as tight as he would have thought. The Alpha buried his fingers deeper, licking his partner’s throat. The other man shuddered in his arms.

“Yes, like that, it’s very good,” Qui-Gon whispered. “Now, let’s try something else.”

The Omega grabbed the flushed cock straining in front of him, flexed his thighs and bore down on him. Obi-Wan stopped breathing.  
He was surrounded and it was hot, and moist, and _lovely –_

His partner gripped the headboard behind them and used it to pressed down, setting a hard pace.

And it was the Omega he cared so much for, who was impaling himself on his cock; it was the _honey-grass after the rain-yellow flowers_ who was filling his lungs, engraving itself in his memory and in his blood; it was the moans and the strong thighs surrounding him; it was the long dick stiff and weeping between his fingers; it was those knotted knees he knew so well resting against his hips and those long hair and those blue eyes…

His knot started to swell and rubbed inside of his partner. It was so strange and it tugged on the Omega’s entrance –who must love it because his beautiful blue eyes were so wide open suddenly-

- _Ah,_ it was overwhelming, and Qui-Gon clenched around him, his fingers suddenly covered by ropes of white cum as the Omega’s cock throbbed in his hands-

-And the mating gland was within his reach, all puffy, and his teeth ached with the need to _bite-  
_But he couldn’t because the Omega didn’t want it, the Omega adored his freedom and he loved the Omega too much to steal it from him.

He turned his head, bit his own forearm and grabbed firmly his partner’s buttocks as his knot caught and the world became white.

* * *

There was a wet spot on the bed but Obi-Wan couldn’t care. His rut was going down, and he could separate the Alpha’s thoughts from his more easily.

His arm stung and he was so tired the only thing he longed for was sleep. A warm body embraced him from behind, larger than life, with long hair and gangly limbs. Bruised lips kissed his softly.

He was almost asleep when he heard a whisper near his ear.

“Dearest…”

* * *

Three weeks later, when Obi-Wan entered their quarters to find another human Master on their couch drinking tea, he saluted him and smiled to his teacher. 

His Master inquired out his day. _Everything went well. Bant asked for my help; she’s teaching humanoid Initiates how to swim at the Lake level. Two of them managed to splash me at the end of the lesson._

The man’s eyes crinkled in the corners. _So this is the explanation for your messy hair._

_I did everything I could, Master,_ added the apprentice. _But I was defeated._

This time he didn’t hide from their presence in his bedroom, trying to ignore what was happening. He went to the kitchen corner and asked the two men whether they wanted to eat something while they were here.

Qui-Gon’s appeased and joyful expression was a balm to his heart. He knew the man trusted him, but he had good reasons to be worried about his reaction.

When the time came, when the sun was low in Coruscant’s sky, Obi-Wan let his master go. He looked at the door closing behind Qui-Gon and his other lover.

_Emotion, yet peace.  
Passion, yet serenity. _

Qui-Gon was a Pack Omega, free and powerful and beautiful. He wasn’t made to be restrained. He wasn’t mean to be possessed.

Obi-Wan wasn’t scared to be left behind anymore.

He knew Qui-Gon would be back in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this story as much as I did!  
> I'm still working on another contribution for Prompt 6, "MPreg and/or Breeding kink". You should see it next week! X)
> 
> Please, if you liked this work, leave a kudo and/or a comment! It's the best encouragement you can give me <3


End file.
